Waking up screaming
by sathreal
Summary: Uryuu's son is kidnapped and ends up possessed by the dark spores and becomes the digital emperor unfortunately his Quincy powers is also attracting hollows into our world. Meanwhile Davis is  secretly in love with  the enemy.can davis and Uryu save ken?
1. Chapter 1

If you had told Uryu Ishida that he would be the parent by the time he was 17 years old and that the mother would be a soul reaper a year earlier. He woulda laughed at you. It's funny how life is...things that you thought would never happen do. Of course a lot of things can happen when someone is intoxicated. It was at a party their friend Ichigo was having...both him and Rukia had had several beers. Now normally Uryu wouldn't drink so much..he had always been the responsible one...but he had gotten careless for once and went a little overboard...He didn't realize just...how overboard he had gone until he woke up the next morning in bed with Rukia...Naked. She than found out a month later that she was pregnant. Uryu was to put it bluntly shocked however he accepted it and agreed to help with the baby after all it was his fault. He grew nervous as the time drew nearer for the baby to be born...Was he really going to be good enough? What will happen when Rukia has to go back to the Soul society? Will he just continue on raising it as if nothing happened? Did he even love her? Sure he always did have a mild crush on her..she was pretty...but were they compatible? Could they really raise this kid together?

It wasn't until he Held his son in his hands that all worries vanished. The baby boy was a splitting image of himself. A perfection. When that little boy smiled up at him..he knew that for this baby he would do anything. He would go the distance for this baby..if only he knew just how far he would have to go.

The baby grew up in a relatively normal life. His mother Rukia stayed behind and would watch him with the help of her friend Orihime While Uryu would go out and hot hollows with at night and go to school during the day. Uryu was lucky to have come from a relatively wealthy Family so his kid was pretty much taken care of. He ended up with Rukia's encouraging naming Ichigo the god father. Ichigo of course took his job very seriously and would keep an extra eye on the kid.

Ken Ishida was a rather quiet child who seemed to soak up everything around him with his big blue eyes. Rarely did he speak around strangers or even his own family members. Uryu wasn't too concerned though. He just figured that the child was an introvert like he was at his would surely grow out of it with age. One thing that Uryu absolutely loved about parenting was fixing nad improving his sons constantly torn clothes. At first he didn't get into much but than as he grew older and managed to make a friend his tendency to get into trouble and ruin things grew.

He met his one and only friend Davis at a park one day when he was two. The two became close and were rarely with out the other. Davis's mom even offered to baby sit Ken for Rukia and Uryu should they need a break. Things went on peacefully for another year until one tragic day when Ken was three.

Ichigo and Uryu were out tracking down an alarming amount of hollows down town while Rukia stayed behind and watched little Ken and his friend Davis who was sleeping over at the time. Rukia had been feeling rather nervous that day..almost as if she could sense something bad was going to happen. She however said nothing but merely kept a close eye on her surroundings.

She was awoken from her thoughts by a small whimper and a yawn. She turned and saw a sleepy 4 year old Davis rubbing his eyes with his left hand while her son Ken clutched his other tightly. "Miss Ruky?" Davis said sleepily.

"Yes Davis?" Rukia asked worriedly. She didn't like how distressed her son looked. His messy blue hair was plastered to his sweaty way too pale face even for him.

"Ken-Chan had a nightmare." Davis explained with another yawn.

"Bad mans comming." Ken whimpered. "Bad man hurt momma and take me from Davis."

"I told him that no one's gonna but he wont listen." Davis explained exasperated.

"Bad man...really bad man." Ken insisted stubbornly to his friend.

If only they had listened to him.. not even an hour later Rukia was slain before she had a chance to even react to the strangers presence. Davis sensing trouble hid Ken under the bed and than he his in a closet. however the man seemed to sense where poor ken was and took him without a moments thought. Davis furious at having his friend taken without his permission futilely beat the tall man. the man only smirked at the boy below him before giving him a swift kick. Ken cried tearfully for him but Davis found him self helpless to do anything..that was the last night either friend saw each other for at least another 8 years. When thanks to a certain little boy the fate of not only our world but that digital world were to be put in jeopardy..but how were they to know?

**2 years later**

* * *

5 year old Ken stared longingly at his parents who were once again praising Sam for getting an A on his test. Ken got an A on his spelling test only last week but did they notice? Of course not. Sam was everything Ken wasn't and more..It infuriated Ken to no end. To make matters worse Sam spilled his secret.. A secret he promised not tell and now his mummy and daddy wouldn't pay any attention to him at all! Now they wouldn't even let him outside to play with out supervision. He had told Sam about how he saw monsters everywhere. Big monsters with holes in there chest but of course no one believed him.

He often wondered what life woulda been like if he still lived with his real parents but unfortunently he couldn't remember them. The police had found him severely injured with scratch like marks as if attacked by a wild animal or something and a bad concussion. After they found out he had no memories other than his first name and no one came to claim him for over 2 months..He was put up for adoption. The ichijouji's. came and adopted hima few months later and he had been living with them since. He always did feel that his parents were out there somewhere just waiting for him..but he never voiced his opinion out loud. He didn't want to appear ungrateful.

However he couldn't help but feel jealous of Sam. So angry. sometimes he just wished that Sam would just disapear!..things got worse after a digivice came out of sam's computer. Sam of course claimed it to be his and wouldn't let him touch it...it wasn't fair...why did he have to own everything? Ken really wanted it too..So one day when sam was out he snuck into Sam's room. He just had to touch it..one touch couldn't hurt right?

To his amazement he found himself in some new virtual world or something. He even made a friend named Wormon. Him Wormon and another kid and digimon soon found themselves in a battle after only being there for an hour! They managed to defeat the bad digimon effortlessly however when he was defeated a huge cloud of dark spores.. Thinking quick he pushed the other boy away. However in the process one of the spores got into his neck. The pain was unbearable. Figuring he was useless and with assurance from his other friends he was told to go back home. He soon found himself back in his brother Sam's room and smiled privately to himself despite the pain. His smile was short lived when his brother who saw the whole thing stormed in and yelled at him. He whimpered in both pain and shame as his brother yelled at him and smacked the digivice from his hand. Stupid Sam! Why wont he disapear?

The next day while he and Sam were walking home from school he was still seething mad and silently wishing for him to disappear. He was so wrapped up in his emotions that he almost didn't notice another one of those big monsters coming. He watched in silent horror as it came up and attacked his older brother. He could do nothing but watch as his brothers limp bod flew through the air only to land unmovingly on his side.

The funeral was a few days later and he could only cry helplessly as he watched them burry his brother. It was his fault..He had wished for his brother to disapear. He was a bad boy..He bet it was his fault his real parents didn't want him either. He was just a really bad boy..He was..evil. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a vaguely familiar tall pale man with long black hair looking down at him. "I'm sorry for your loss Ken." The man said not really all that sorry. "BUt hey at least your mummy and daddy will pay attention to you now right?" The man asked knowingly. Ken nodded numbly and stared blankly at Sam's picture. "Too bad though..you are really going to have to feel his shoes now." The man added thoughtfully. "The pressure's and expectations will be too high for you...life will become unbearable." He continued as Ken listened silently."But I know a place where you can truly be in control. A world where you can make everyone listen to you and obey you." The man promised slyly. Ken looked up at him with hope.

"Reallly?" He asked in aww.

"Yes. If you will follow me I can take you there." The man promised offering his hand. Ken looked at it hesitantly but cringed when he felt the pain in his neck return. He took his left hand and put it to his neck wincing in pain. "Aww is your Neck still bothering you." The man said with faux concern. Ken nodded wearily but paused in wonder. How did he know about that? Before he could question him though the man ruffled his hair and grasped his other hand. "Come me with me and I can make it all go away..Come with me to the digital world." He procaimed.

Ken looked over at his adopted mom and dad who were talking to others oblivious of what was going on."What about mummy and daddy?" He asked uncertain.

"Oh don't worry about them. You can see them in a bit." The man promised. Ken nodded after a moment and followed him.

* * *

Uryu ran his hands through his blue hair and looked thoughtfully out at the people below him as he leaned on the railing. It had been two years since he last saw his son and his girlfriend was murdered. He has spent the last two years searching endlessly for his son..but so far there was no luck..the police and his family have told him to give up. That there was no way he could still be out there but uryu knew that he was he could feel it. A father would know if his own son was alive or not wouldn't he?

* * *

6 year old Davis clutched onto a teddy bear as he sat up in his bed. The Teddy bear had in fact been his old friend Ken's but his dad had let davis take it as a way to remember him. Davis couldn't help but feel guilty over what happened 2 years was after all his fault. If only he had been stronger than maybe he could have protected him. .. could have saved him.

* * *

Ken sneered cuningly down at his new and improved digivice as the man smiled evilly down at the boy. He had him now. "See Ken this..all this is yours for the taking." He said softly as he played with Ken's hair. "Don't call me Ken." The boy snapped annoyed. "Oh? and what should i call you?" The man asked amused. "Call me the..Digimon Emperor!" He said after a moment with a satisfied smirk. This huge pitiful world was his and no one was going to take it away form him..No one!

A worried Wormon hid in the shadows only a foot away. He didn't like this man or what he did to his sweet Ken...only moments ago he was the old Ken..but than This mean man had done something to him...something horrible..and now Ken wasn't the same anymore...now he seemed to reek of pure evil. Would this last long? Is the real Ken in there somewhere? Wormon wondered. He frowned resolutely. Of course he was and Wormon wasn't about to give up yet. he would stay by his friend's said and wait patiently till the day he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a short chapter but dont worry others will be longer. this one is set after they got into the digital world

* * *

Davis couldn't quite place it but there was something about that Digital emperor kid...he seemed so familiar. He was never good at faces though. He couldn't fanthom how a kid could hate so much and be so cruel..so evil. The emperor couldn't be older than 11 or 12. He was sure that there was some good in this boy. Maybe if they could persuade him he could even join them..he was after all a digidestend at one point wasn't he? he did have a Digimon of his own..even if he didn't use the poor guy. He continued to dribble his soccer ball in thought. It was one of those days he had no spiers to destroy or a emperor to fight. He kicked the ball absentmindedly as he watched his neighbor Uryu argue heatedly with his friend Ichigo over something. Davis frowned as he watched them fight.

It seems like ever since his old friend and former crush had been kidnapped 8 years ago and his mother murdered Ken's father had become consumed by it. When he wasn't out hunting lord knows what he was pouring over articles and looking for clues as to where his long lost son's whereabouts. Poor Mr. Ishida seemed to be sure that his son was somewhere nearby. Davis hoped so. He also never gave up hope that Ken Ishida was out there. it may seem odd and even somewhat creepy to some..but he never really did let go of his crush. Although it sort of helped since he moved his affection to Kari..Although he knew that he never could be truely happy with anyone else..He never did think of himself as gay..but nor was he necessarily strait either.. It was more like his heart only beat for Ken. He just held firmly to the hope ...no...certainty that someday he would be with him again.

* * *

Ken smirked as he watched two red haired lovers kiss at a nearby. "Such ignorant fools" He sneered to himself as he passed them by. Love was a pointless emotion only insects needed. He was above that. All that mattered to him was his control over the digital world..it was his purpose in life. He lived for the game of it. He used to think of love as a wonderful thing and hoped and dreamed for a prince charming when he was younger but after so much rejection and neglect from his new family and the death of his adopted brother he had long since gave up. A man who had told him about it and gave him something to make all his pain and sorrow go away. Now all he felt was power and control...well..almost. He grimaced as he felt a familiar antagonizing pain in the back of his neck. He fell to the concrete of the sidewalk as his face contorted in pain. He felt someone touch his shoulder in concern and looked up to see none other than the very couple he had criticized.

"Are you ok kid?" the girl asked concerned her hand still on his shoulder.

"You need us to call a doctor?" The young man asked already reaching for his cell.

Ken forced a smile as he forced himself up. "No thank you i am fine." He lied as he tried to hold back a look of distaste.

"You know..you look familiar...do i know you from somewhere?" the man asked thoughtfully as he raked his hands through his red hair.

"Who knows..i am on the news alot." Ken said dismisively as he pushed the girls hand away. He noticed the man looking strangely at him and frowned narrowing his eyes. "Now if you excuse me Sir i am sure you have better things to do than stand here idly." he said coolly as he excused himself.

The two stared wordlessly as they watched the boy hurry away. The girl turned and looked worriedly at her boyfriend. "Ichigo...shouldn't we do something for that boy..?" She asked uncertainly. Ichigo frowned still staring after that could sense a raw power coming off that boy not to mention the fact that he looked disturbingly familiar. He just couldn't place where. Orihime sensed it as well but was unsure of what to say.

"You know...he kind of reminded me of little Ken Chan." Orihime said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin. Ichigo turned and looked at her silently before nodding. "Yes..he did." he said thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its late...and my update is ...so short.. Man i am ashamed of this...I am going to start to aim to update at least one story a week. so I can spend that week writing and making an adequate update.

* * *

Uryu held his head as he stared down at the photo album of his only son Ken. It was nearing Ken's 11th birthday. He wondered where Ken was now and if he was having a good time...he liked to think so. He was awoken from his thoughts by the door opening. He looked up to see Ichigo hurrying in. "Uryu turn on the news. Now!" Ichigo said hurriedly.

Uryu raised his eyebrow but did as he was told. A man filled the screen talking about some local kid genius. "ANd i am watching this why?" He asked roughly.

"Just watch." Ichigo shushed him.

_And Here is the kid prodigy himself Ken Ichijojii" _The anouncer explained with a smile as he pointed the microphone to a young kid with neat shoulder length hair and matching eyes gazed at the screen.

"He...looks just like.." Uryu trails off looking from the screen to his photos. "That's Ken! That is my Ken!"

_HE is our little genius." a older woman gushed on the screen as it panned over to a bored looking ken. _

"that is my Ken! Mine not yours lady!" Uryu screamed at the screen.

Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets. "So what are you going to do?" He asked calmly.

"I am going to get my son back. That's what."

* * *

In the DIgital world Ken glared at the ground as he listened to the news playing out around him from his interview that day. He hated it..He hated the praise he was getting.. Fool's think that they are worthy of his time...no one was..


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few days before that they found out that The digimon emperor was in fact none other than the prodigy Ken. Now that they had a face they were discusing what they could do to stop him. Davis however was reluctant to use actual force.

"Why are you even now still being so protective of him?" Cody demanded.

"I Don't know." Davis snapped bitting his lip. "I just...he just..its like he is an old friend of mine..I can't explain it." he said tearing his hair.

"He is hardly a friend..He is our enemy." Yoli corrected.

"well don't write him off just yet..maybe we can reason with him on our territory." TK cautioned trying to pasify the group.

"Yea..why don't we just go visit his house." Kari suggested.

...Page break...

Uryuu steped out of Ichigo's care carying a breif case full of Ken's records and photos as he headed determidly towards the appartment complex. His serrious facade nearly broke down however When it was none other than Ken..his son who answered.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked hollowly nearly causing Uryuu pain.

"Yes..actually you can..is your...parents home?" Uryuu asked nearly throwing up on the word parents. Ken nodded and gestured for him to come in.

"Ken who is here?" Mrs. Ichijoji asked sticking her head out from the kitchen. Her eyes however widen when she saw the man..There was no mistaking it..this man had to be a birth relative of Ken..She wondered dimly if he had realized it. "Ken..go to your room ok." She ordered.

"Yes mother." Ken said polietly as he glanced curiously at the man. He gently shut the door but did not move away from it as he listend curiously only to nearly pass out from what he heard.

Page break...

"You can't just come in here and demand your son back..he is hardly your son! He is ours now! WE ADOPTED HIM!" Mrs. Ichijoji snaped. "He can't do that can he?"

"No ..we will take this to court."

"This isn't right. He was stolen from me! If the police were actually paying attention they would know when they found him that he was on the missing chilrens list." Uryuu argued near tears.

"You should of nver stopped looking than" Mr. Ichijoji countered.

"I never did..i never did...please just give me my son.. i will give you anything..money.. jobs...anything..just give me my son." He pleaded near tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Uryuu looked everywhere but neither he nor Ken's adopted parents could find him anywhere. The police were soon called but that didn't mean they had put their differences aside..

"What kind of parents are you? " He demanded coolly blaming them completely for him running away.

"Speak for yourself young man; you weren't even in his life." Mr. Ichijoji snapped as the police left.

Mrs. Ichijoji wrung her hands worriedly as she watched them fight. "Look you two..don't you think that this is not the time to be fighting? Ken is missing..No matter what happens we should Think about Him..Ken is what's important here. "She reminded. "Sides Dear..we have no right to judge this poor man. It wasn't His fault his son was kidnapped. "

"But..He is ours! We raised him since he was little!" Her husband argued.

"He was his first." She reminded lightly not liking It much either but unable to deny it.

Line break

Ken hung his head as past interviews and home videos played on multiple screens. He always knew that someone important was missing from his life..Someone that was messing with his emotions..He thought it was just that infuriating boy Davis…For some reason..he found the idiot to be strangely compelling..He couldn't even get him out of his thoughts..

Now he had to deal with this…man who looked just like him..only older…someone that said he was his father…This wasn't something he wanted to deal with!

_Poor Ken...no one really wants him..his father waited years to actually find you..your adopted parents lied to you and ignored you! That Davis Kid would never want you either...I bed he would be disgusted if he knew of your real feelings_

His inner Demon goaded causing Ken to tear up.

"Shut up! I don't need anyone!" Ken screeched tearing at his hair. "NO one!"

_"Why don't you destroy them? Maybe than you can be at peace."_ The voice suggested darkly.

The screen changed and he saw the digidestined walking near one of his nearby dark towers. A frowning Davis looked over past the unseen camera at something before turning back to argue with TK.

"Yea..you are right." Ken agreed with a crazed look. "and I will start with You Davis." He declaed as he gently petted the face of davis on the screen.

SOrry so short..I am re watching digimon to refresh myself..and next chapter will be based on when Davis finds out Kens identity.


	6. Chapter 6

i know its been a while but its back and i got a new coauthor who did this chapter. make sure to give Kiri711 some love

Davis stood in front of Ken's apartment with the other digidestined, cop cars scattered around the entrance.  
"What could have happened?" Kari exclaimed. Davis peeked his head around the corner to see three people standing with a detective who seem to be taking note of what the woman was saying. Every now and then she would look back to the two men to verify something. The two men seem to argue but would calm if she asked them something, it was then that Davis realized who one of them was.

"Huh? ? What are you doing here?" He yelled as he ran up to the man. Uryu turned at the familiar voice to see his son's friend.

"Oh Davis." He saw the group of children that followed behind him most were about the same age as Ken. "I think the better question is what are all you doing here?" Uryu spoke as he lifted his glasses to the brim of his nose. Davis flinched at his question. He couldn't understand why was here or why he was so angry, he was so nervous he couldn't even think of an excuse. It was a good thing the others were with him.

"Well you see we met Ken at his and Davis's soccer game a few days ago and we were going to invite him to come hang out with us." T.K. explained quickly. The adults looked at them content.

" , I didn't know you knew the Ichijoui's?" Davis asked confused. Uryu turn to the Ichjoui's.  
"I didn't really before tonight." Before Davis could inquire further there came a yell.

"Uryu!" Everyone turn to see a group of people running towards them. The red head man who had yelled lead the others and was followed closely behind a red haired woman, a tall man with dark skin and a slender woman with her long black hair braided down her back.

"Ichigo! Nemu, everyone you're all here?" Nemu bowed her head slightly.

"Forgive me, Ichigo and the others were at the door just as I was leaving."

"It's alright, Nemu. I'm not mad, I'm actually quite glad." Uryu turned to Davis and the others

"I'm sure you remember Ichigo, Orhime and Chad." Each raising their hand or nodding as they were named. Taking the other young lady by the hand as he spoke.  
"And this is my Fiancée, Nemu." Nemu bowed.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Davis was stunned.

"Fiancée?! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone after….oh umm." Davis covered his mouth, he felt like such an idiot for bring it back up.

"It's alright, Davis. Nemu and I have known each other for quite some time now, she helped me through it." Smiling at the young lady beside him.

"Oh these are my friends, Kari, Yolei, Cody and T.J."  
"It's T.K." Kari exclaimed. While the others simply sighed at his stupidity.

"Yea well anyway , why are you here and what happened?" Looking from Uryu to the Ichijoui's who simply looking away from him.

"It's our Ken; he's…he's disappeared." The digidestined looked to one another, which only meant one thing. The Digital World.

Uryu gritted his teeth together as said "Our Ken".  
Nemu felt Uyru's grip tighten around her hand. She looked to see his pained face. She wished there was more she could do. She held him every night as he cried after another failed search. She remembered his sad yet happy face as he knelt down in front of her.

_"Yes Uryu, I will marry you, but on one condition." He looked at her pained. "We will not have our wedding until we have found your son."_ She remembers how his face had light up with joy. Now here he was so close to having his son back and yet these people still openly called Ken, their Ken right in front of Uryu. She could no longer just stand there.

"He's not your Ken! He's Uryu's!" She said glaring at the couple. Ichigo and the others jumped back, they had never seen Nemu mad before, they didn't even know it was possible.

Davis looked in disbelief from Ichijoui's to Uryu. Was it possible? Could Ken Ichijoui really be…

Kari looked at the man named Uryu very closely, his ling blue hair and tired eyes made her think of Ken.  
"The two of you do look a lot alike!" The other digidestined looked to Uryu and noticed the same things as Kari. T.K. looked at Davis concerned by his friend's utter silence.

"Hey, are you alright, Davis?" It was then that T.K. noticed the tears streaming down Davis face. T.K. was shocked to say the least seeing such an outspoken guy brought to tears.  
"Is everything alright?" Kari asked concerned. Davis couldn't remember the last time he felt so much hope. He thought of the last time he saw his friend. How the tears streamed down his face as he called Davis's name and was carried out the door under the older man's arm. Then he thought of when he first met him as Ken Ichijoui. How serious he looked at everything, nothing like the sweet innocent kid who was once afraid of the dark. Never mind thinking Digimon Emperor and Ken were one in the same. Whatever the Digimon Emperor was it was the real Ken. Rubbing his eyes he looked to the others.

"Come on guys, it's time we did something." Davis ran out of the entry followed closely behind by the others.

"Hey, Davis?!" He turn to see Ichigo. The muffled sounds of Uryu and Mr. Ichijoui yelling at each other could be heard around the corner. "Where are you guys going?"

" , you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me?" Davis took a deep breath, the others looked at him shocked. Was he really going to the red head about the Digital World?

"We think we know where Ken is…" Before Ichigo could interrupt Davis continued. "But it's somewhere only we can get to. I know I'm asking a lot but I need you and to trust me and trust that I..that we can save him. I…I still see that man taking him away whenever I close my eyes. I couldn't do anything back then but…but now I'm strong enough. Please let me do this?" By the end he could barely see through his tears. Yet the red head still smiled at him.

"Then we'll be counting on you and awaiting your swift and safe return together." Davis gave one last smile before once again turning and racing off.

Wormmon looked up to see Ken curled up in his chair. No matter how hard he tried to hide it Wormmon could distinctly see the boy shivering, out of fear. All Wormmon want to do was hug Ken, comfort him see him smile again but he knew if he tried any of that he would be hitting the wall.  
"What's the matter, Ken? Stomach ache?" The little Larva digimon asked. The Emperor quickly glared at him before burying his head back into his knees.

"Why do you care?" He grumbled.

"I will always care, Ken. So tell me what's wrong?" He looked once more at the little green digimon before sighing.

"I met a man today he and I almost looked exactly alike then I heard him talking to my parents. Apperantly He's my dad." Wormmon was shocked by this sudden revelation.

"That's great, Ken! Aren't you happy?" The boy glared at him fully now standing up out of his chair.

"Happy? I've been missing nearly 8 years and he's only now found me?!" He had kicked Wormmon into the wall. The little digimon gathered himself and looked to see the boy nearly in tears.  
"Did…did he even really care?" Before Wormmon could say anything, Ken let out a blood curdling scream gripping the back of his neck as he did. The boy finally silenced and collapse to the ground like a bag of bricks, remaining motionless for a moment.  
"Ken!" Wormmon scurried up to the boy but as he reached for him, his hand was smacked away.

"I'm fine." The boy stood up and sat in his chair once more.  
"And I told you to call me the Digimon Emperor don't make me repeat myself again!" Wormmon simply replied. "Yes, Master." And left the room. Even if it was only for a moment he had seen the real kind hearted Ken almost in tears. That gave him hope and hope was all he had.


End file.
